


Persona Emblem: Awakening

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What defines you: your past, or your future?  Your decisions, or your character?</p><p>Robin Grimm is a new transfer to the elite school Ylisstol High as a junior.  However, things take a turn for the worse when she falls into a coma and finds herself in her worst nightmare, vast plains - until she is rescued by a quite literal knight, or lord, in shining armor, Chrom.</p><p>With this, Robin enters the world of Shadows and Personas, where students who fall into random comas are transformed into games at “The Barracks” arcade, with Chrom leading the Shadow Extermination Army against the enemy.  How will Robin handle her forgotten past, her struggles as a student, her new friends, and a dangerous arcade?</p><p>Together with Chrom and the SEA, she must discover why students are randomly put into comas, and what it means to define yourself.</p><p>This is Persona Emblem: Awakening.</p><p>Brought to you by me and spinosaurusregina.tumblr.com</p><p>I don't own anything aside from my avatar Robin.</p><p>Finally back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flight 13 to Ylisstol

Friday,August 17th, 2012

"We are now boarding flight 13 to Ylisstol.  We are calling all boarding groups to gate five.  Thank you."

With a swift click, Robin took off her headphones and opened her ears to the bustle of the small Nebraska airport.  

Robin Grimm is a somewhat typical high school junior girl - somewhat short, very smart, and with a shock of white hair.  An orphan, the only thing she can remember is waking up one day a few years ago in a foster house, with the people she calls her family now.  While they are certainly kind to her, they are gone a lot, and ship her off to various boarding schools.  This year, they're sending her from her old high school in Nebraska to a Ylisstol High School, in northern California.  

Robin stood up and stretched, rolling the kinks out of her shoulders and grabbing her backpack and duffel before heading towards her gate.  She swiftly made her way through the ticket check and onto the plane, stuffing her duffel above her and her backpack under the seat in front of her.  Luckily, she was small enough that a window seat was not that confining.

She could hear in the background a rather aristocratic voice complaining about how he deserved to be in first class, and turned around to see a young man with shoulder-length light blue hair, and his companion, a young woman with long strawberry hair.  Something about coming from France?  Luckily, her seat mate hadn't shown up yet, and the two foreigners quickly quieted down.

As the plane pulled off the runway, Robin fell asleep, wondering what her new school would be like.

She didn't expect to wake up in a subway car.

As she looked around, Robin found herself in a strange compartment, dark blue and lined with plush cushions.  There was a man with an obscenely long nose in front of her, and a woman with red hair to his right, dressed in blue.

"Welcome," said the long-nosed man, "to the Velvet Room."

"Welcome," the woman said.

"I am Igor," the man stated, before gesturing to the woman on his right, "and this is Anna, a resident here."

"It's wonderful to meet you!" she replied, to which Robin nodded.

"I see you're taking this rather well, Robin." Igor said, much to her surprise.

"Well..."

"Those who come here are bound for great things, for harsh decisions.  But before we can precede, you will need to sign this."  Igor handed Robin a piece of paper that she was sure he didn't have earlier.  "It simply binds you to your decisions, that you are responsible for your fate."

Robin nodded, before scribbling her signature in the space provided with a pen she wasn't sure she had.

Igor brought out a tarot deck and started shuffling.

"Let us see what fate has in store for you, hmm?"

Igor drew the top card and laid it down.

"Death, in upright position.  A propitious card for changes and beginnings.  You will create yourself anew, and forge your own path.  It is influenced by..."

Igor then drew the next card, "The sun, in upright position.  You will be successful and be surrounded by good people and ideas.  If you remain close, and build bonds with others, you will succeed."

Igor smiled, "I wish you good fortune, dear guest."

"This is your captain speaking, we have arrived in Ylisstol.  We're taxiing for now, but we should be at the gate in a few minutes.  Thank you."

Robin opened her eyes, to find herself still on the plane, and they appeared to have landed.

'Well,' Robin thought to herself, 'Better get started.'


	2. High School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This is it,' Robin thinks as she enters her room.
> 
> 'This is where I'm gonna spend the rest of the year. Hope it's a good one.'

'This is it,' Robin thinks as she enters her room.

'This is where I'm gonna spend the rest of the year. Hope it's a good one.'

Robin's room is spartan, to say the least.  Without any personal effects, there's not much to say about the room.  Simple drab grey walls and a small twin bed, coupled with a wooden desk, chair, and bookcase.  At least the view onto the sports fields was nice.  Luckily, she didn't have a roommate.  After last year's incident, this was much better.

After unpacking her luggage, fitting her casual attire in the dresser and setting up her laptop and speakers, she didn't really know what to do.  It was only three in the afternoon according to her phone, and orientation wasn't until tomorrow.

'Well,' Robin says to herself, 'Better see who's on the floor.'

Unfortunately, there aren't many people on Robin's floor, nevertheless the entire building it seems.  Robin quickly identifies who're the stoners and who're the sports-fans.  

However, she does have a chance encounter with a very interesting boy.

As Robin walks down the third hallway on her quest to find friends, she runs into a tall, blue-haired boy who literally bowls her over.

In that instant, she feels a small spark pass through her hand.

Back against the ground, she closes her eyes and bemoans her luck.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know." a voice says, and when Robin opens her eyes, she find the man she ran into just then.

"Mmrrrrrh."

"Give me your hand."

With this, she reaches up, and the current is there, channeled across digits.

He has a shock of dark blue hair, and Robin can't tell if it's natural or not.  He has a rather handsome face, and is wearing black slacks, dress shoes, and a white button-down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow with a blue-and-gold tie.  She can see a blazer slung over his messenger bag, with the school's blue-and-gold emblem on its right breast.

"Thank you, Chrom." She says, without thinking, the name coming naturally.

"No problem...wait, how do you know my name?"

Robin stumbles, trying to make an excuse.  She sees one on his luggage he was dragging a name tag that reads "Chrom Exalt"

"Uh," Robin stammers, wit lost.  "I saw it on your name tag?" she asks, more a question then an answer.

"Well," Chrom says, dusting himself off.  "To formally introduce myself, I'm Chrom Exalt, a junior.  And you are?"

She chuckles before extending her hand out.  "I'm Robin Grimm, also a junior.  Nice to meet you!"

The two quickly shake hands before continuing.

"A pleasure.  What room are you in?"  He asks, walking down the hallway, expecting Robin to follow.  

She does, and says, "I'm in 330.  And you?"

He laughs, "what a coincidence!  I'm in 331!"

"I guess that makes you my neighbor, huh?"  

"I guess so.  You could have a worse one.  You could be partnered with Vaike."

"Who?"

"Oh, right.  This is your first year, right?"

"Yeah.  How'd you know?"

"I've been here my whole life and I've never seen you before."

"Oh.  Well, I could've been here and you might not have noticed?"

"I think I'd recognize someone as cute as you."

"..."

"Uh, Robin?"

"Oh, sorry!  I'm not used to...that thing."

"What, flirting?  If it bothers you, I'll stop.  My sister always tells me to try and think more."

"Sounds pretty smart."

"She is.  She's also the principal."

Well.

As they reach 331, Chrom's phone starts to ring.  With a muttered curse, he quickly swipes into his room, throws his luggage into it, and picks up the phone.

"Yeah, Lissa?"

"..."

"Another one?  Shit.  I'll be at the Barracks soon."

With this he hangs up.

"Chrom?" Robin says, as Chrom half-jogs to the stairs.  

"Something came up, it's not important.  See you at orientation!"

With this, he quickly runs down the stairs, mumbled curses floating up the stairwell.

As Robin heads back to her room to take a nap, she has a few thoughts on her mind.  'What the hell', 'what're the Barracks', and 'what's wrong?' chief among them.

Robin settles on her bed, but not before seeing she has a small package which went unnoticed before.  Shredding the box, she opens it to find a few copies of her new school uniform, which is pretty nice considering how weird it could be.  Like Chrom's, it consists of a white-button down shirt, a blue-and-gold tie, a blazer with the school's emblem on the right chest, and a skirt with school-colored socks.  The kicker is the skirt.  At least it's black.  There's a note at the bottom, that says where to get extra parts and shoes, and an inventory form if she wants another skirt or a pair of pants.

'Well,' Robin thinks, thankful that she at least put sheets on her bed.

'It can't be any worse than last year.'

->

And she dreams.  She sees a blue card floating in front of her, and when she grabs it, she hears the shattering of glass and a quiet murmur she can't make out.

And then she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYY IM BACK  
> please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


	3. The Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wakes up in a field.
> 
> Wait.
> 
> What?
> 
> Let's think back a bit.

Wednesday, August 22nd, 2012

Robin woke up in a field.

Wait.

What?

Let's think back a bit.

->

A few days have passed since Robin's encounter with Chrom in her dorm have passed.  Robin has quickly adjusted to her class schedule and classmates, whom all seem intelligent and friendly.  However, there seems to be an underlying tension in the school.

Rumors floated around the campus of an abandoned arcade called, 'The Barracks', and there are rumors that those who go into the Barracks fall into comas.

Robin remembered the tour that Chrom's sister Lissa and her best friend Maribelle gave her on the first weekend she was there.  They were hesitant to talk about it, and were quick to disbelieve when Robin thought she saw people come out of the arcade.

She remembered dreaming of a shadowy figure who lets her see, images of a dark man with red eyes, and one night, she woke up to a surprising face.

She heard breathing and opens her eyes to find a pale man with a shock of ginger hair, and a crown on his head, and as he waved his hand over her eyes, she passes out.

->

'Shit', Chrom thought to himself as he rushed over to the parking lot, hitting the built-in message to the Shadow Extermination Army.  As soon as Emm had told him that another student had fallen into a coma, Frederick and the Barracks had alerted him that there was a new game available at the arcade.

What Emmeryn and Frederick had discovered a few years ago was that the Barracks was some sort of hub for peoples subconsciouses.  After trial and error, which eventually led to Lissa heading in on her own, everyone who went in fell into a coma, and 'created' a game.

"Who is it this time?" Lissa asked as she buckled on her seatbelt in Frederick's van.

"Robin Grimm, junior transfer student," Frederick said, noting his charges were in the car and peeling off towards the arcade.

->

Robin sat up and took stock of her situation.  She was in a...field?  No, a plain.  She looked down to hind herself wearing a pair of pants, a light tunic, some sort of belt, and a heavy black and purple overcoat, with the hood pulled over her head. 

She could feel something in the back of her mind, a presence that tried to tell her to look, to find,  _to accept_

She shook her head and stood up, and felt a tingling, and she can  _see_.

There were monsters, and she will hide.

->

She spent hours (days?  years?  it all blends together) and found stairs in the plain.  She ran up them, sensed another...dark spot and snuck onwards.

_Gurgle_

Shit.

She'd been spotted.

And then, a miracle occurred.

->

"Zio!" a mysterious man shouted as a massive armored figure on a horse appeared, twirled his spear and a massive thunderbolt struck the monster in front of him.

As the Shadow melted into sludge, Robin turned around to find Chrom, Lissa, and an older man behind her, with three figures behind them.

Chrom was dressed in what Robin could only describe as a blue onesie, with a cape, a shining sword, and the right arm gone with a mark on his shoulder, with a young blonde man in shining armor behind him.  Lissa was in yellow holding a staff, with a metal petticoat and an angelic figure behind her, holding a lyre.  The last man was in heavy blue and silver armor on a mount holding a silver lance, with an even more armored man behind him, floating.

"Um." Robin started, the picture of eloquence.

"Thank you, Chrom."

"Any time, Robin.  What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Uh, some guy?  Wait, what day is it?"

"Hrm," the other man starts.  "I am Frederick Luna, and this is my Persona Lancelot.  How did you get past the Shadows?"

"Persona?" Robin started, holding her head in her hands. "Lancelot?  Shadows?"

"I guess an introduction's in order!" Lissa shouted, almost whacking Frederick in the head.

"Baaaasically Personas are ways we fight Shadows, which are mean and evil and there're elements and weaknesses and it's great!"

"Uh," Robin continues, lost.

"What Lissa meant to say," Chrom continued, "is that by facing our inner demons, we gain personas, or façades that help us fight the Shadows.  People who stay too long in their games die.  My Persona is Arthur, and Lissa's is Eos.  We have a list if you want to see more..."

"Like how you're the Emperor Arcana, Lissa's is Temperance, and Frederick's is the Hierophant?"

"Wait, how do you know?  Only Emm knows, and they can scan.  Unless..."

"Huh? Oh!"  With this, something shattered in Robin, the sound of breaking glass.  Behind her stood a blank female figure wearing Robin's coat with a hood over her eyes.  She quickly turned Robin around, put her coat on Robin and lowered the hood.  

She could  _see_.

She could see that Chrom's Arthur had no resistances or weaknesses, that Lissa's Eos was strong with Hama and weak to Zio (was that lighting?  Urgh, this was too confusing!), and that Frederick's Lancelot was strong with Zio and weak to Agi.

She could see how Frederick had raised the team's defenses and which spells they had.

"Tactician!" She called.

"What does Zio mean?  And why is Lissa weak to it?" Robin started.

Lissa gasped, "How?  Only Emm and Miriel know my weakness!"

"Is hama light?  Mudo's darkness, that makes sense.  What's the difference between ma- and me- ?  Agi's fire, that kinda makes sense.  How is bufu ice and garu wind?"

"How does she know these things?  Is it her Persona?  I take it that her Persona is more support." Frederick whispered to Chrom.  "The fact that she could see our Persona's attributes and Arcana makes it more potent than our supports'.  No need for specialized machinery from Kirijo."

"Hm." Chrom muttered in response.

"So," Chrom said as he walked forward, extending his right hand.

"Would you like to help us out?  We could use someone with your talents."

"Chrom watch out!" Robin shouted, as another group of Shadow appeared to attack, initiating battle.

Suddenly, four Shadows spawned, looking like medieval soldiers wielding spears.

One leapt to attack, shooting a bolt of lighting at Frederick, who seemed to shrug it off.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted, rushing forward with Arthur to strike.  "What's your analysis?"

As Robin looked at them, Tactician worked in the back of her mind, telling her the information.

"Hama!  They're weak to hama skills!"

"Yes!" Lissa cheered, ready to strike.

"Clear a path, everyone!" She shouted, as Eos's wings outstretched.

"Mahama!" as she said the spell, Japanese curse tags and bright lights surrounded each of the Shadows, which promptly snuffed them out, leaving a mess on the grassy field.

"So," Chrom said, turning to Robin.

"What do you say now?  Want to join the Shadow Extermination Army, and uncover this mystery years in the making?"

Robin smiled, before reaching out her hand.

"I'd be a fool not to."

Chrom smiled.

->

Elsewhere

"She's awakened." A man said to his superior, in the shadows.

"Good. It's all going to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long! School. Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from her arcade, Robin meets the rest of Chrom's group and makes some new friends.

Friday, August 24th, 2012

The last bell of the day rang and Robin stormed up to Chrom who held his hands up guiltily.  After she had been extracted from that strange world she had awakened in the old, run-down arcade, the Barracks.  She had then slept all of Thursday away, and earlier today she had cornered Chrom and demanded an explanation, which he would be willing to give after classes ended.

"I think it's time to talk, Chrom.  What were those things and what happened?"

"Come with me.  We'll talk more at the Barracks."

->

Robin spilled out of Frederick's car, Chrom and Lissa tumbling out after her.  Chrom dashed forward and held the door open, only to purposefully close it in Frederick's face.  The upperclassman didn't hesitate to bean Chrom on the head as he opened the door.  Inside was what could only be described as an operation.  Eight people were inside messing around on various computers and devices, and twelve antique arcades lined the dimly-lit room.

"Welcome," Chrom spread his arms out wide, "to the SEA."

"We here make up the SEA, a group determined to rescue people who fall into comas.  When they do so, they generate an arcade."

"I already knew that, Chrom," Robin interjected, "but what are we doing here?"

"To meet the rest of the gang.  You already know me, Lissa, and Frederick, but I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the gang.  Gang, this is Robin.  She's going to be our new support, so next training session I want Miriel and Emmeryn on active duty.  Understood?"

"Entirely," A red-head with glasses nodded, and a serene older blonde also nodded.

"So!  Without further adieu, let's get some introductions.  First is my older sister, Emmeryn.  You might recognize her from the administrative offices, but out of that she's our most experienced member."

"So," Emmeryn slid off of her chair and walked up to Robin, looking over her curiously.  "What do your eyes see?"

"Uh," Robin stuttered, flashes of numbers filtering through her vision.  "Hanged Man arcana, Guinevere, light resistance, wind weakness, specialize in fire magic, light magic and healing?"

Emmeryn clapped, "oh, excellent!  Chrom where'd you find her?  And without Kirijo's tech, how helpful!"

"You know where we found her, sis.  In her arcade."

"Excuse me, who or what is Kirijo?" Robin interjected.

"Kirijo?  They're a Japanese tech company that reached out to us.  They know about our activities and sent us scanning equipment for some of our members to use.  But now that you're here and can see all that, even outside the arcade world, it's kind of useless." Chrom explained, crossing his arms

"Thank you.  Who's next?"

"Next," Chrom gestured to a different red-headed girl, who was leaning back in her chair, who slammed down on all fours, "is Sully.  You might see her on the sports field a lot, but in here she's a valuable member of our force."

"Yo," she waved, disinterested in general.  "Chrom, when're we going in next?  Dunno why you only took yourself, Lis and Freddie on the last one.  You know I get cooped up."

"You know I don't have control over that.  Besides, we get enough training in anyway.  You want more just as school kicks up?"

She grumbled and Chrom moved on, and Robin heard a faint chime.  "Next we have Virion.  He's pretty new, given that he just transferred here expressly for Persona purposes."

"Ah, my darling bird!" Virion crooned, pulling a rose from nowhere, "gallant Virion is at your service!"

"Uh," Robin stammered and blushed, to Virion's smile.

"Hey, Ruffles," Sully dead-panned, and kicked his feet out from under him, sending him to the floor, "leave the new girl alone.  'Specially since she's the one gonna be saving our asses in there."  Once again, Robin heard a faint chiming sound, but she shook her head as Chrom continued.

"Moving on," Chrom coughed, "is Stahl.  He's been with us for a while, and a reliable member of our little gang."

"Pleased to meet you, Robin.  Say, want any food?"  The green-haired boy quickly whipped out a plate of cookies and stuffed one in his mouth, his cowlick wobbling faintly.  

"I-I'm good, thanks."  Another chime sounded.

"Filling in at centerstage is the Vaike!" A large blonde shouted before Chrom could get in the next word edgewise.  His shirt quickly disappeared from his chest, just as shortly as Lissa dashed over and bonked him over the head.

"You crude piece of jerk!  She just got here and you're acting like this?"  Lissa shouted.  "Never mind this guy.  Vaike's a good guy, just doesn't know when to shut it!" Lissa stuck her tongue out and poked Vaike in the side, causing him to double over.

"Aside from the jokes," Chrom interjected, "this is Vaike, an old friend of mine.  Behind all the bluster, he's a good friend of mine and a valuable combatant.  His muscles aren't just for show, he's very strong."

Robin nodded in time with another bell.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the other red-head said, adjusting her glasses with one hand, "I am Miriel.  I specialize in magic and used to be on scanning and analysis.  I focus on fire magic.  I hope together we can find out why this arcade works as it does."

"Miriel's pretty science-focused," Chrom explained, "and honestly, she's sometimes the only reason we know what's going on.  Be good to finally be on the fighting side now, right?"

"I have not had the chance to experiment on the most recent batch of shadows.  We shall see how well they fare against fire." 

Robin nervously chuckled as a bell went off.

"Next is Sum-" Chrom started as a girl with pale brown hair got up, only to trip over her own feet and crash to the ground. "This is Sumia," Chrom finished, "she's a balanced fighter whose greatest asset is her speed. While she might be on the less durable and..."

"Clumsy, Chrom.  Call it what it is.  But it's nice to meet you, Robin!  I hope that, maybe, we could be friends?"

Robin flashed her a smile small as a chime sounded.  She turned to look at Chrom, who seemed deep in thought.  "I think I'm forgetting someone, now who is it..."

"Uh, I'm right here, Chrom." A voice popped up in front of Robin, who jumped as a tall student appeared out of nowhere.

"Gods, Kellam!  Don't scare us like that!" Chrom shouted.  

"But, I've been here the whole time..." Kellam muttered.

"Oh.  You should have mentioned that.  Regardless, Kellam is...a little unnoticeable, but one of our toughest members and a cornerstone in combat."  

Robin nodded as a bell went off again.  This was getting a little annoying.

"And there you have it!  Welcome to the SEA, Robin!  We're counting on you in this as our tactician and navigator.  Generally, we meet after clubs and sports every now and then, but when a new arcade opens, we're there on it pronto.  Now that you're registered, you'll get a text from an unknown number saying that a new game is playable.  So!  How about a trial run?" 

Robin squeaked, "a trial run?"

Ding.

->

Robin sighed deeply as she woke up from her stupor around her arcade.  She and the SEA had spent the last few hours running around so that she could get used to combat.  At a glimpse, Tactician could tell her everything about her teammates: health and spirit points, known skills, weaknesses and strengths, anything.  Chrom would take point and direct the rest of the team in what to do, whether to ask for an analysis from Robin or direct heals or attacks.  They all gelled together into a cohesive unit. 

Unfortunately, Tactician would also tell her things that didn't matter as it sang to her.  Like Vaike's infatuation with Lissa, or Emmeryn's thoughts of someone named Phila.  Of course, this was topped off with the fact that she couldn't see.  Tactician settled over her and covered her eyes with its hood, and Chrom had to lead her everywhere out of combat.  

Because of course nothing was easy!

->

Robin opened her eyes to see she was back in the Velvet Room.  Across from her sat Igor and Anna, and in the distance, someone sang her own melody.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room.  We have called you here to discuss your powers.  As the holder of the Wild Card, the bonds you make allow you to summon different, classes, as we shall say, modeled after your friends.  Even now, if you look within yourself, you see them, don't you?"  

"Wait," Robin stammered, "those bells were...bonds?"  Robin looked within and found seven...classes?  Whatever - within her.  She reached her hand up and a card materialized, which on the face portrayed Tactician's hooded coat.  She flipped it over, and a new card showing a man holding a sword aloft.  She crushed the card, and her senses reoriented.

"Good..." Igor mused, "like that.  The bond of the Lord allows your hits to be more accurate.  As you make new bonds, the number of classes at your disposal will increase.  Use them wisely.  The contract you signed binds you to your own actions and consequences."

Igor smiled, "we wish you...good fortune, dear guest.  Should you have need of our services, we will be available."

And with that, the dream faded to the sound of a rushing subway car.

->

Robin's bonds and classes: once chosen, the effects apply to the entire team

Tactician: double EXP gain

Chrom - Lord - increase hit chances

Stahl, Sully and Frederick - Cavalier - increase Luck and Endurance

Kellam - Knight - increase Endurance

Vaike - Fighter - increase Strength and Endurance

Virion - Archer - increase hit and critical chances

Lissa - Cleric - recover 5% of HP per turn

->

Robin: Level 1

Persona: Tactician (Wild Card)

Arcana: Death

Navigator for the SEA, and a new recruit with great potential.

Chrom: Level 3

Persona: Arthur

Arcana: Emperor

The leader of the SEA, a balanced fighter with no weaknesses or resistances.

Lissa: Level 2

Persona: Eos

Arcana: Temperance

Chrom's sister, a healer that specializes in light magic while being weak to electric.

Frederick: Level 15

Persona: Lancelot

Arcana: Hierophant

An experienced Persona-wielder that is tough and specializes in physical and electric, while being weak to fire.  Chrom and Lissa's "bodyguard".

Emmeryn: Level 20

Arcana: Hanged Man

Persona: Guinevere

Chrom and Lissa's older sister.  Kind, strong, and specializes in light and fire while being weak to electric.

Sully: Level 5

Persona: Cain

Arcana: Strength

A member of the SEA with a brash attitude.  Balanced fighter who specializes in physical and wind, while being weak to electric.

Virion: Level 5

Persona: Coyote

Arcana: Magician

A transfer student and braggart.  Specializes in ice magic, weak against fire.

Stahl: Level 5

Persona: Abel

Arcana: Strength

An average physical fighter who is resistant towards electric and weak against wind.

Vaike: Level 6

Persona: Thor

Arcana: Chariot

One of Chrom's oldest friends who's a physical powerhouse.  Resistant to electric, weak against wind.

Miriel: Level 6

Persona: High Pixie

Arcana: Priestess

The SEA's old navigator and a magical cannon.  Studious, specializes in fire magic and is weak to light.

Sumia: Level 3

Persona: Norn

Arcana: Fortune

A klutzy fighter who tries her best.  Specializes in agility and speed, resists electric and weak to wind.

Kellam: Level 5

Persona: Brownie

Arcana: Hermit

A tank who just doesn't get noticed.  Resistant to ice, weak to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo boy i haven't touched this in a while. So. Update. I made a document for this and tried making detailed movesets for all the characters and i stopped after a few. but! I have an outline. Things will Happen. In fact, they will keep happening.  
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.  
> At 1000 views, I'll do a special chapter for compendium entries for current Personas.


	5. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin embarks on her first mission with the SEA as they rescue Donnel. Robin gets into the swing of things.

Thursday, August 30th, 2012

Robin is surprised when Chrom pulls her aside after they get out of calculus, somehow navigating them out of the busy room while looking at his phone.  He mashes a few buttons and Robin's phone buzzes.  She jumps and her hand darts to her coat pocket since there're no pockets in her skirt, and there's a notification from a blocked number - 'new game available'.

"Ready for your first official mission?" Chrom takes her hand and practically drags her to the student parking lot where Frederick stands by a minivan, back ramrod straight.  On the way, Robin ignores the other girls' tittering and muttering as they stare at her and Chrom holding hands through the halls.

"Chrom, could you let go?"  Chrom jumps at this and lets her hand go in an instant, a faint blush rising on his face.

"Uh, sorry!  I'm used to dragging my sister around, and, you know - "

"It's alright, Chrom.  Some warning would be nice."

"Chrom."  Frederick interrupts, as the two have reached the van.  Lissa waves at them from the backseat, and she winks at Chrom.  Of course she saw.

"Frederick, good to see you," Chrom goes for the handshake and the senior accepts.  Robin peeks over Chrom's shoulder and sees Emmeryn in shotgun, and the admin waves with a small smile.

"The student is named Donnel Townson, a current sophomore.  Prudence would be recommended."

"Right as always," Chrom opens the door as Frederick walks to the driver's seat, opening the door for Robin to get in.  She smiles and gets in, buckling in as Lissa starts to fill the air with words.

->

They pile into the Barracks as the rest of the SEA file into the low-ceilinged building, dim lights flickering on and off down the row of arcades.  Now with more time Robin takes a few minutes to walk through the columns of games, trying to fit games to companions.  She gives up after the first few as Chrom starts to talk.

"Alright, everyone.  You know the drill.  Seems the limit's still at eight people, so aside from Robin and I we'll take Lissa, Frederick, Emmeryn, Vaike and Miriel.  The rest of you file back in for more training.  Let's go, people."

"Wait, why only eight of us?" Robin pulls Chrom's arm, looking up at him.

"Well, the limit for first-time arcades is a set number.  It's been eight for a while since they last announced it.  Yours was weird in that it only had three people, but it changes each time," Chrom shrugs, rolling his shoulder.  "Besides, I wouldn't worry about it.  Now, this is going to be different.  There'll be a...plot."

"A plot?"  Robin quirks and eyebrow as she mentally prepares to enter the other world.

"Yeah.  Yours was pretty...odd.  But for most there's an adventure and boss we need to defeat.  Usually people have to confront themselves.  It's not always...pretty."

"You can say that again," Lissa interrupts, pulling Vaike's shirt back on, "They talk about the worst parts of you and they're right, but you're  _so angry_ you reject it and it gets all nasty."

"Mm," Robin muses and Chrom finally approaches Donnel's arcade: Sickle to Sword.

"Let's go, everyone!"

->

As the eight of them jump into the arcade and their clothes change, the first thing Robin notices is the smell.  It smells like roast beef or a barbecue, but after she evokes Tactician, it filters through - burning flesh.  She holds a hand to her mouth, the palm covered by the sleeve of her coat and eyes covered by Tactician's hood.  Chrom steps forward and waves his arm, and the seven of them crowd in.

"Alright people," he starts, "you know the drill.  We make our way through until we get to Donnel, we help him confront his Shadow and that's that.  Robin, navigate us."  At this command Robin's eyes go wind, and she can hear the laughing of her Personas.  Like a hand of cards she can choose Tactician, Lord, Cavalier, Knight, Fighter, Archer and Cleric.  She's experimented with them so far, but she feels most comfortable with Tactician's calm analysis.  While they all share the same analytical powers, the others have different tones and styles of communication.  She'd have to ask where they all got their voices, because she couldn't imagine Chrom talking with a high British accent!

->

The eight traverse through the dungeon as they hear the screams of Shadows.  They look like people, sound like them too, but Tactician calmly reminds Robin that they're fake, conjured by Donnel's fears.  Slowly they gather the gist of the dungeon.  It's preying on some primal fear of his that he's not strong enough to save his family and that him leaving would destroy them.  It's probably false.

Probably.

->

It's a little embarrassing to be lead by hand by Chrom all the time.  She can hear Lissa and Emmeryn giggle as their brother leads her around fake bodies and downed homes, but she can't see!  As usual, all Tactician shows her is numbers and data.  The environment data comes quickly; the enemy data, more slowly.  Chrom is more than nice in his princely attire (she can't believe that he's an actual prince), patient and determined.  And when he's leading her, he can't see the faint blush high on her cheeks.

So what?  It's a little crush, Robin tells herself.  No harm in having a little crush.  Besides, it'll fade.

Lissa's knowing grin doesn't.

->

Finally, they reach the end of the dungeon, where Donnel awaits.  He's wearing a copper pot on his head, and across from him is - a clone?

"A Shadow Self.  Be wary, Robin," Chrom bars an arm across her path as she gently bumps into it.  He draws his sword with a faint hiss, evoking Arthur with a faint shatter.  She senses that the rest of the team evoke as well, various figures arising from the mists.

Shadow Donnel talks in a condescending and educated tone, vastly different from the country slang Donnel uses.  He brings up devastating thoughts and reasonings, but Robin can sense the truth in them.  Despite all its bluster, it is telling the truth.

Eventually, Donnel rejects his Shadow and it cackles, exploding in a wave of purple energy, and Donnel passes out.  From the aftershocks emerges a large caricature of a farmer with a pitchfork in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Go time, people!"

->

For once, Robin is shocked to see that Tactician is...blank.  

"I can't get a read on him, Chrom!" Robin shouts as he pulls her back from an Agilao, only the name registering as she swears.

"Dammit.  Of course not.  Team, try random elements until something happens!"  

"Right!"  The rest call and they strike.  Frederick and Vaike strike first with electric that does bug bites, but still damage done.  Shadow Donnel retaliates with another wave of fire, but thankfully none of the team is weak to that but it still does damage.  The Shadow then waves its pitchfork, tines digging into the whole team.  Thankfully Robin's pushed back far enough to not feel it, but she can feel that the squishier members - Lissa, Emmeryn and Miriel - take more damage.  

 **"I've had enough of this!** **"** the Shadow bellows and fire roils over the field again.  Eventually, something clicks with Tactician and Robin cries, "Ice!  Use ice!"  But then groans when she realizes that none of their friends had ice spells.

"Seems like it's a battle of attrition!" Chrom grins, clearly enjoying this.  He's having a grand time in combat, his sword talking more than he is.  

->

Finally, Shadow Donnel collapses on himself and Donnel accepts his other self.  Robin takes a deep breath and brushes Lord's pauldron off her shoulder, Tactician's fond hood settling over her eyes.  

She feels like she could sleep for a week, but unfortunately, she's still got class for tomorrow and she hasn't even started her stats homework yet.  Of course.

->

Robin's bonds and classes: 

Tactician: double EXP gain

Chrom - Lord - increase hit chances

Stahl, Sully and Frederick - Cavalier - increase Luck and Endurance

Kellam - Knight - increase Endurance

Vaike - Fighter - increase Strength and Endurance

Virion - Archer - increase hit and critical chances

Lissa - Cleric - recover 5% of HP per turn

->

Donnel: Level 1

Persona: Heracles

Arcana: Fool

A student from the county with a “funny way a talkin’”. Balanced between physical and magical, resists fire and weak to ice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Love you all. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Sorry if it's bad i'm just  
> Tired


	6. Compendium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here's a compendium of all the current Personas used and will be updated as I write more. Beware of spoilers.

Robin -  Tactician: A fabled guide and advisor for a legendary leader. Can see far and wide.

Chrom - Arthur: The legendary king who united a country. Wielded the sword Excalibur.

Lissa - Eos: The Greek goddess of dawn. Said to bring light to others.

Frederick - Lancelot: The Arthurian knight who served on the round table. Fell in love with his queen but was a peerless knight.

Emmeryn - Guinevere: The queen of Arthurian legend. Was kind and dedicated, but fell in love with a knight.

Sully - Cain: The Bull, one of the Hero-King’s stalwart knights. Strong and dedicated to his liege.

Virion - Coyote: A trickster god who’s sly and wily. Loyal, but still tricky.

Stahl - Abel: The Panther, one of the Hero-King’s stalwart knights. Skilled and dedicated to his liege.

Vaike - Thor: The thunder god of Norse mythology. Wielded the legendary hammer Mjölnir.

Miriel - High Pixie: A leader of a swarm of pixies. Any pixie in a leadership role or with remarkable power.

Sumia - Norn: The goddesses of fate. They weave a person’s fate and cut the threads that determine their life.

Kellam - Brownie: A shy spirit that hides. Hides in small holes.

Donnel - Heracles: A Greek hero renowned for his strength. Started off weak, but turned into a mighty man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised after 1000+ views, here it is. Hope for an update soon maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP FOLKS  
> THIS IS IT  
> Remember, please leave a kudos/comment if you liked, and one for my co-author/brainstormer!  
> Expect updates! A lot of them! I actually have a full story written out this time.  
> Also, it's flight 13 because awakening is the 13th fire emblem game!


End file.
